A través del vacío 2
by Nikete9000
Summary: Segunda parte de "A través del vacío"


La apertura de los portones de los hangares Corpus no era precisamente silenciosa, el hecho de tener que mover tales tonelajes hacía que los mecanismos Corpus tan refinados y perfectos, no sean mas que un complejo sistema de poleas y palancas, como quien dice.

Las habitaciones contiguas a los hangares sirven para ajustar la presión del aire y que ésta sea igual a la de las instalaciones, porque aunque Marte esté terraformando no es exactamente como la Tierra, sigue siendo un paraje desértico con algo de vida, pero muerto en el fondo, no puedes devolver a la vida a los muertos, y aunque éstos ni si quiera estuvieran vivos tienen un tiempo límite. La habitación está completamente vacía, solo se compone de algunos bidones vacíos de líquido refrigerante y unos balcones por el que los altos cargos Corpus observan como sus mercancías llegan, aunque mas que ver litros o kilogramos de algo, solo ven Créditos, dinero, es lo único que les importa.

Mientras espero a que la presión del aire se equilibro no tengo mas remedio que mantener una conversación con Ordis para hacer esta espera mas amena.

– Ordis, ¿sabes algo acerca de la señal extraña que recibiste y… algo nuevo en las instalaciones?

– Aún no he podido descifrar ni un sólo dígito de las señales, son varias, no son periódicas, son aleatorias, no consigo ver un patrón, y como le dije antes me es muy familiar el comportamiento de esta señal y la forma en la que se defiende frente a los ataques… es extra# aAAño no cree… Me disculpo otra vez me ha vuelto a pasar… – De vez en cuando Ordis habla de forma extraña, normalmente solo se le distorsiona la voz pero otras veces se vuelve completamente loco, como aquella vez en la que me dijo que volviese de una misión cubierto de sangre, fue extraño.

– No te preocupes Ordis, respecto a mi segunda pregunta, que más nos depara.

– La siguiente sala es una intersección, tenga cuidado probablemente sea muy transitada. – Aunque Ordis no esté en sus cabales es totalmente confiable, si cree que algo es peligroso, es que lo es, solo que no quiere ponerme mucha presión, supongo, a lo mejor quiero creer eso.

Al terminar el proceso de equilibrio de presión y antes de de abrir las compuertas, que estas ya tienen, digamos que unas medidas mas acordes con la estatura de un humano y su mecanismo es mucho mas simple, se abren ascendiendo lo que sería la puerta, activo un sensor sonoro, el cual detectar sonidos y me los muestra como si fueran una imagen, a simple vista parecería un dispositivo de rayos X, pero ese es su funcionamiento real.

Lo primero que veo es que justo a la derecha de la compuerta hay un guardia, un Tripulante Detron, los nombres que escogí no son muy complejos, ellos mismos se hacen llamar Tripulantes y en este caso el arma que porta es una Detron, la cual cortas y medias distancias sus proyectiles atraviesan las superficies como balas el aire.

Me tengo que preparar mentalmente, nunca he sido muy bueno en cuestiones de actuar de forma rápido, mas bien preparo mis acciones, aunque al final acabe por los suelos mis planes.

El tiempo sigue pasando, es una manía que tiene, siempre quiere ir hacia delante, no da tregua alguna. Pero por un pequeño momento me beneficia, el Tripulante rota y si salgo ahora estará dándome la espalda.

Ahora es el momento, saco de mis cartucheras unos Kunai, una diminuta daga arrojadiza, que en manos expertas es letal a cualquier distancia, sin embargo no es mi caso, las utilizo como dagas, introduzco una de ellas en mi dedo central, espero a que se abra la compuerta, el Tripulante escucha los pistones hidráulicos y se vuelve a girar, pero ya es tarde, el Kunai está clavado en su cuello, es el lugar con menos protección que tienen estos mal nacidos amantes de las máquinas y cae sobre las escaleras.

Vuelvo a visualizar el panorama con el sensor de sonido y al acabar las escaleras me encuentro con el problema mas grande, un Moa, una máquina bípeda equipada con un arma automática de rayos, aquí el problema está en que pueden dar la alarma mucho más rápido que un Tripulante e inhabilitarlas es muy complicado. Me separan del Moa unos escasos metros y una esquina, que es lo que me permitirá sorprenderla. Cuando está a punto de doblar la esquina saco la Prova un simple palo electrificado, que no sirve para el combate, a penas tumba a un Tripulante y ni hablemos de los Grinner que directamente se ríen de ti, pero es especialmente efectivo contra esas máquinas.

El Moa al ser metálico y caer haría mucho ruido por lo que después de anularlo lo sujeto y me dirijo hacia una pequeña sala, que parecía ser una sala de descanso para los Tripulantes, y dejo a la máquina descansar.

Nuevamente reactivo el sensor, en la otra entrada de esta habitación hay un área en la que no hay ningún lugar para esconderse o cubrirse, por lo que correría peligro si la intento cruzar, sin embargo no hay nadie en esta zona alta, además de que en el otro extremo de la sala hay otra zona de descanso, así que es una buena opción para seguir avanzando, salir de aquí y acercarme mas al objetivo.

Salgo a toda velocidad de la zona de descanso y corro hacia la otra, sin ningún impedimento estoy dentro de la otra zona de descanso, ahora solo tengo que bajar por otras escaleras, la sala es simétrica por que es igual pero invertida.

(ALARMAS) (ALARMAS)

– ¡ORDIS!¿Qué narices ha pasado? No me han visto y las cámaras están desactivadas. ¿Por qué suenan las alarmas? – No es para nada bueno, posiblemente el V.I.P se escape, pero ahora lo importante es que salga de aquí esto podría convertirse en mi tumba.

– Desactivo las cámaras en las salas en la que esté, pero la señal de alarma no procede de el lugar en el que está, sino de fuera… Si utiliza esa puerta que tiene justo al frente saldrá al exterior y es de dónde proviene. – Esa información es muy útil, pero tengo pensamientos contradictorios, si utilizo la puerta a mi derecha continuaré con la misión, pero tal y como están las cosas no voy a conseguirlo y un buen sitio para largarme de aquí es alguna zona al aire libre.

– Ordis están empezando a llegar muchos Tripulantes que se dirigen a esa puerta, ¿hay alguna otra forma de salir?

– Según los planos hay dos rejillas de ventilación de su tamaño en centro de la sala, en lo mas alto.

– Estupendo, la segunda vez que vuelo hoy, ¡AH NO ESPERA! Que he volado mas veces. – Volar no es mi fuerte, es algo curioso que no me guste estar en lugares en los que no puedo moverme con libertad.

Al lado de las escaleras hay una especie de reactor el cual emana pequeñas ráfagas de aire para ventilar la sala, me subo al reactor, me preparo para saltar hacia la ventanilla y una vez estoy en el aire lanzo el gancho justo encima de la rejilla de ventilación, agarro el cable y empiezo a recoger el cable para impulsarme hacia la ventana, cuando estoy cerca pongo las piernas hacia delante para romper la rejilla.

Ahora que estoy fuera estoy volando y, literalmente voy a caer a un precipicio bastante profundo, nunca entenderé por qué los Corpus hacen sus bases en lugares tan poco seguros. Roto para ver el panorama a mi derecha, detrás de la puerta había una plataforma circular, en la que estaban disparando a algo que parecía…

– Ordis, ¿eso es otro Tenno verdad? – No tengo buenas experiencias con otros Tenno, sin embargo algo me dice que intervenir no le vendría mal.

– Ordis mientras ayudo intenta meterte en su línea de comunicación, es un Tenno así que el cifrado no conocerás.

Ahora tengo que aterrizar, vuelvo a lanzar el gancho hacia la plataforma y si pensarlo dos veces lanzo el segundo hacia un Técnico, éste Corpus es mas alto que los Tripulantes de media y portan la Supra, una ametralladora pesada, que una vez se caliente puede limpia una sala entera y no me apetece que pasen la escoba conmigo, además puede desplegar un Alieto, un dron que les protege Una vez ha travesado el gancho el torso del Técnico, presiono con el pulgar una lámina que detecta presión encima de mi dedo central, para que del cable, se abran las escamas metálicas que lo recubren y funcionen como afilados pinchos.

Ahora que tengo al Técnico fijado al cable me dejo llevar por la inercia y arrastro conmigo al Técnico. Cuando estoy justo detrás del Tenno, a unos cinco metros de él, flotando en el vacío, quito desactivo los pinchos del cable y el Técnico sale disparado hacia el abismo. Continúo girando al rededor de la plataforma, a la vez desciendo poco a poco.

Comienzo a acercarme a todos los Tripulantes con una inercia prácticamente imparable, encojo mis piernas, las coloco delante de mi y empujo a todos los Tripulantes al otro extremo de la plataforma, haciendo caer a todos excepto a uno. Éste último de rodillas intenta levantarse y cuando alza la vista le golpea con la Prova de tal manera que cae al vacío de nuevo de espaldas.

– Nicky he establecido comunicación con el Tenno. – Veremos a ver quien narices a activado las alarmas.

– ¡EY! Buenas. – La miro y la saludo agitando la mano, y si la miro, me he dado cuenta de que es una mujer, aunque podría sentirse como unas Archwing.

– ¿Cómo?¿Quién se supone que eres? – Esta tan sorprendida que parece que hasta quiere atacarme, y ciertamente quiere hacer eso, está girando un látigo que parece ser eléctrico.

– Oye no iras a… – Me lanza el látigo y rápidamente me muevo a mi derecha.

– ¿Que tal si nos calmamos un poco?¿Nos podríamos presentar? Eso lo hacen las personas normales, ¿verdad? Creo que los tiempos han cambiado… – No parece que entre en razón, me vuelve a atacar pero esta vez dejo que se enrede sobre mi brazo, instantáneamente tiro del látigo antes de que se electrifique para arrebatárselo de las manos.

– Oye, ya esta bien, ¿no? Vale, no te gustan las presentaciones, pero te voy a presentar alguien, este soy yo y quiero salir de aquí y no me pones las cosas fáciles. – La verdad es que me había cansado de que me atacase aunque fuese solo un par de veces.

– … Esta bien, que propones. – Que aceptase me calmó un poco, ahora solo debo preocuparme en los Corpus, como si fuese algo pequeño.

– Atenta, esta idea es brutal, nos quedamos aguantando hasta que venga mi nave, ¡ORDIS! Trae la nave aquí nos tienes que salvar el culo.

– ¿En serio esa es tu gran idea? Esperaba algo mas de ti dado el espectáculo que acababas de montar… ¡CUIDADO! – Un Anti-Moa apareció de la puerta que tenía a mi espalda, utiliza un arma que dispara un proyectil que empuja a todo aquello que este en su radio. Me dispara directamente hacia mi, de repente un campo de magnético me envuelve y hace que el proyectil salga hacia arriba disparado y veo un par de rayos rojos pasar por mi izquierda.

– La próxima vez no te salvaré el culo, así que deberás estar mas atento.

– Oye, no fardes tanto que hay alguien que también debería de estar mas atenta. – Lanzo mi gancho a su lado y hago que rodee su cintura. Después de eso vuelve a caer el proyectil y la empuja hacia el abismo pero recojo el cable y la traigo hacia a mi a escasos centímetros de hacer contacto.

– Si… Gracias… Ahora puedes alejarte y cubrir la puerta…

– A sus ordenes mi capitana. – Hago una reverencia un tanto chulesca, hay demasiada tensión en el ambiente.

Cojo la Supra que dejó anteriormente el Técnico y apunto hacia el Anti-Moa y la puerta por donde vendrán mas enemigos, mientras tanto ella cubre unas escaleras a mi izquierda, que desembocan en el interior de la montaña, donde en teoría debería estar el V.I.P.

Aprieto el gatillo y la Supra empieza a jugar, el retroceso es descomunal, prácticamente tengo que caminar hacia delante para que no me lleve con ella. Con los primeros proyectiles borro del mapa al Anti-Moa y continúa disparando, con los siguientes cincuenta proyectiles la puerta está como un coladero y desde el otro lado de la sala veo ligeramente un Tripulante Francotirador, que como su nombre tan sofisticado indica utiliza la Lanka un francotirador que podría atravesar la coraza de una nave si el proyectil impactase con la misma temperatura que con la que sale.

Dejo de sujetar la Supra con mi mano izquierda para apoyarla sobre mi antebrazo y proyectar una barrera del tamaño de mi cuerpo para retener disparos, funciona de una manera similar a los campos magnéticos que está utilizando el nuevo individuo, que por cierto, no parece tener problemas para retener enemigos.

Unos minutos después de estar aguantando en ese lugar aparece mi querida Liset, tan bella como siempre, se detiene al borde de la plataforma y despliega la rampa de desembarque.

– ¿Llegué a tiempo verdad operador?¿Esta äA cubierto de sÄ angre? – Se hace mayor Ordis y se pone a desvariar.

– Ponte detrás de mi y camina hacia la nave poco a poco, vamos a salir de aquí. – Estamos ya casi en la nave, dentro de nada podré sentarme tranquilamente en mi querido sofá.

– Sabes que no necesito tu protección así que…

– Solo hazme caso y entra por el amor de Lotus. – Puede tragarse un poco el orgullo, estamos a punto de salir de aquí, no es el mejor momento.

Comenzamos a caminar de espaldas poco a poco para entrar en la nave, los disparos no cesan y mi escudo esta a punto de caer, no aguantaría mucho mas y a la chica se le ven los brazos cansados, no debe ser fácil utilizar esos tipos de poderes.

– ¡Cierra la rampa Ordis! – Apenas estábamos en el interior de la nave y comienza a ascender la rampa, nos desequilibra a los dos pero encontramos un punto de equilibrio sujetándonos el uno al otro.

– Por Lotus, Ordis pon la nave en órbita necesito un poco de tranquilidad. – Una vez la rampa está completamente cerrada me quito el casco dejándolo caer al suelo y voy directo hacia el sofá para dejarme caer completamente.

– Ahora me dirás quien eres y que haces en esta nave, tan… tan… ¿pintoresca?¿Qué es todo esto? – Ahora es cuando comienza un interrogatorio para saber quien narices soy y lo comprendo yo también los haría si me encuentro a semejante personaje, aunque lo haré pero cuando tenga ganas de hacerlo.

– Para empezar, mi nave, mis normas, así que quítate el casco y hablamos cara a cara como personas civilizadas. – La verdad ya es mera curiosidad, quiero saber quien se esconde detrás de ese casco negro con franjas rojas verticales.

– … Esta bien, soy Mag, ¿contento? – Cuando se quita el casco revela una chica de cabello blanco como los mismísimos polos helados de Marte, unos ojos un tanto rasgados color café y una nariz y boca pequeñas, pero esta última aún siendo pequeña cuenta con unos labios bastante carnosos.

– La verdad es que estoy bastante satisfecho, yo soy Nicky y si no te importa, voy a descansar un rato, puedes… si quieres… mirar lo que quieras… – Caigo rendido ante el cansancio, no podía aguantar mas, fue un día duro, estuve demasiado tiempo sin tocar el suelo.


End file.
